


Draw Me Like One of Your Death Girls

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Horror, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] Death always gets personifies, but Life never does. Life is tired of the lack of recognition and decides to go on strike.





	Draw Me Like One of Your Death Girls

"Give me form."

The command resonated, echoing within all that was on the planet.

Naturally, the humans heard it. They understood the words, even if they didn't know the context. The voice spoke not with sound, but through the soul; there was no nation who didn't understand the message. The voice came from within, so that even the deaf and infants could comprehend what they were hearing.

There was panic. This one decree sent humanity into an uproar. Debates opened on the topics of religion and politics and conspiracy and extraterrestrial existence. There was celebration and riots and prayer circles and public executions.

But the decree went unheeded.

"Give me form."

The command resonated, echoing within all that was on the planet.

The beasts heard it. They understood the call, even if they didn't know the context. Each animal of the land, the sea, and the air heard the message. Before the first humans, they'd given up their right to create and expand like their successors would have. And though the beasts couldn't comprehend what the voice desired, the message didn't go ignored.

Wild creatures moved further into human territories. Foreign insects crossed oceans to make nests and hives in new lands. Herbivores had been spotted killing and consuming that which had pursued them since before the Neolithic era. Family of deer were spotted walking through major cities, many of which were at least nine stories tall at the haunches. Beaches around the world were covered in the bodies of whales and sharks and squid, many of which stayed alive for an unsavory amount of time.

But the decree went unheeded.

"Give me form."

The command resonated, echoing within all that was on the planet.

The plants heard it. They understood the vibrations, even if they didn't know the context.

Whether tree, fern, or flower, each plant had received the voice. Whether it came through their leaves, spines, or petals each plant heard the call. Before the first humans, before the first animals, they'd given up their rights to communication and mobility like their successors would have. But incalculable eons of stagnation didn't justify a lack of response.

Plant life flourished in a verdant explosion. Death Valley bloomed with more flowers than a Swiss meadow. Trees burst from the crevices of mountains, pushing apart boulders and decimating entire ranges. The shallow roots of cacti pierced through the land, sapping the moisture from whatever unfortunate creature was punctured by one. Many flowers caught the what fed on their pollen, nestling them in a bundle of petals before slowly digesting them.

But the decree went unheeded.

So it was for many, miserable months.

Then there was a vision. A vision shared by all being on the planet.

A little girl in her room, drawing. Crayons clenched in he her non-dexterous fist, she drew a lady. Bright green, with wavy hair, and a big smile. Where her flowing dress ended and her form began, no one could say. She had deep purple eyes, floated above the Earth, and embraced it.

The message came again.

"Give me form."

Now, all understood. Human, animal, plant, everyone.

And they ignored it.

The humans dropped their picket signs and prayer beads and went to apply for jobs. The deer returned to the forests and the cows spat up the people they'd feasted on. The plants became docile and returned to their stillness.

Everyone, everything, decided to move on with their lives.

Unfortunately for them, Life decided to move on as well.

It started with chest pain. It wasn't as severe as a heart attack, more akin to a cramped pectoral muscle. A cramp that tightened, like it was being twisted by an unseen hand. Humans clutched their chests, animals pressed their bodies to the ground to relieve the pressure, and the plants remained motionless, though spirals grew on their surfaces.

The first month was uncomfortable. The third was agony.

Next, the air got thinner, condensed tendrils of oxygen floated through the air like thread. If anyone wanted to breathe they had to catch them in their mouths like a fish in a tank caught flakes.

Third was the infertility. The burning pain of the sterilization lasted for a week. But, it was nothing compared to the miscarriages. Parents, siblings, and obstetricians were plagued with nightmares of loss. The child would grow into an adult before collapsing into a fetid pile that resembled an infant. It would repeat the dreamer's full name until they woke up.

Finally, a blessing. Mercy. All living things looked up to the sky and watched as their spirits left them. Their breath, vitality, memories, futures, and feelings wafted upward as nothing more than green vapor.

When Life left, all was mummified. Hollow, dry, fragile.

But, they all cried tears of joy. As they felt themselves return to the dust, they watched the majesty of life itself in form. An intricate dress of leaves and emeralds wafted along her body. Her hair was as green as the sea, the breeze pushing the foaming wake throughout it. And her eyes were amethyst, deeper than the void of space, drawing those who stared into them even deeper into her form.

A beautiful spirit.

Horrible, horrible, Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely didn't need to be as dark as I chose to make it.


End file.
